Would You?
by arianna99
Summary: Rikash Salmalín and Junim Crow through the years. Eventual slash.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Would You?

**Fandom/Pairing:**Tamora Pierce, eventual Rikash/Junim

**Rating:**For now G, will go up

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to TP

**Summary: **Rikash Salmalín and Junim Crow through the years.

**Notes: **Admittedly, one of the weirder pairings I've come up with. But I've always wanted to meet Rikash, and Aly's kids interest me.

Prologue

Technically, neither Rikash nor Junim remember their first meeting.

Rikash was an infant, cradled in Aly's arms on his family's very first visit to her in the Copper Isles.

"I'd best start practicing, after all," she said wryly to Daine, and lifted Rikash high enough to look him in the eye. "Nice to meet you," she said with a strange air of solemnity. "Now, this in here," she continued, indicating her slightly swollen stomach, "this is your adoptive cousin of some sort, and I expect you to get along."

Rikash gurgled, or so he was later told, and Aly smiled at him. "But not well enough to cause too much mischief."

"That," Daine said, as her son was handed back to her, "is probably a lost cause."

-

Their real first meeting happened a few years later. Junim was five, and just old enough to realize he was surrounded by _girls, _so Rikash's arrival came as a nice surprise.

Rikash was six and a half. His mother was on the Copper Isles as part of a diplomatic mission of some sort (which was really no more than a meeting amongst friends at this point, but it was always good to have her along in case of doubt), and had taken her children and her husband along.

Rikash had just successfully learned to read and write, and was immensely proud of his own achievement. Junim was just starting, but they bonded over both that and their intense annoyance at their sisters.

It was both a relief and a constant source of worry to their parents, given that Rikash had inherited his father's Gift, and Junim a strange mix of his father's and his grandmother's abilities.

They kept themselves to themselves, which came as no surprise, because no child wanted to play with grown-ups, but it led to the immediate result that they were both heartbroken when the time came for Rikash to leave.

"Will you write to me?" Junim asked that morning on the docks as the ship left.

Rikash nodded earnestly, and so began a friendship.


	2. Letters 1

**Junim and Rikash, aged 5 1/2 and 6, respectively**

_Dear Junim,_

_It's me, Rikash!_

_How are you? I'm fine, we just got back home. __Uncle Raoul says to give your mother love. I think he was being silly._

_Write back!_

_Rikash_

_-_

_Dear Rikash,_

_I'm fine too. My mother says your Uncle Raoul is always silly. Chenaol got a chocolate shipment today!_

_Junim_


	3. Letters 2

**Junim and Rikash, aged 12 and 13, respectively**

_Dear Junim,_

_How are you? Greetings from:_

_-the King and Queen_

_-Uncles Gary, Raoul and George_

_-Aunts Buri, Cythera, and Alanna_

_-Mother and Father_

_And probably some others I've forgotten, too. They're all well, with the exceptions of minor grumpy fits, minor war wounds and minor issues in expressing emotion._

_Same old, really. _

_We started on transformations in class yesterday- didn't you say your father had told you something about that with crow magic?_

_Oh- also? Sarralyn is worse than ever. She's going to join the Riders. The Riders, of all things. With her magic, she could do nothing at all and the king'd probably just keep her around like he did with Ma, but no, she wants to be "normal," so she's joining the Riders._

_She's just…not normal._

_Big news, I know._

_Anyway, write back soon, I miss you,_

_Rikash_

_-  
_

_Dear Rikash,_

_I'm fine, as I always am (every single time you ask…big surprise, I'm still fine…). Greetings back from:_

_-Dove_

_-Mother and Father_

_Ha, ha, my list's shorter than yours. My family's good, too, although Mother's pregnant. We thought she'd completely given up after us, but apparently not. Also, Dove is considering marriage. I'm not saying to whom, though, so you can give up on that._

_Father has talked about the Crow magic, but I think it's more like your mother's and Sarralyn's, sorry. _

_Speaking of Sarralyn…well…at least she doesn't want to be a knight. That would be worse. Right? Anyway, at least you only have one. Ulasu and Ochobai? __You wouldn't believe what they've gotten up to recently…and they've discovered boys. Keep whispering and giggling and saying strange things. It's not good._

_Miss you too,_

_Junim_


	4. Letters 3

Oh, wow. I can't believe how long it took me to finish this chapter. I just got sidetracked so badly by original stuff and other fandoms...anyway. I hope I'll be able to pull together something now. And here's chapter four, for the time being.

**Junim & Rikash, aged 17 and 18**

_Dear Junim,_

_Greetings, salutations, etcetera. How goes life on your little island?_

_Sorry. Anyway, __University life is flowering, blooming, and any number of other spring-related verbs. I hope you're well, but I won't bother with formal niceties given that I like my head where it is; firmly attached. _

_You savage, you._

_I've stuck some spells in the envelope on the subject you asked; the university library was more than adequate for that. You might consider using it yourself someday. You are advanced enough in your studies to breeze through most classes; do think about it. You know we'd love to have you here. And we haven't seen each other in so long._

_Also, my professor chanced across me researching for you and immediately began telling me you must come at once, seeing as you would be such an asset to the university. But don't let that deter you, I know you're doing the whole renegade, maverick thing and not looking for a job or a purpose in life. Don't let me deter you. I'm just pointing out- there's a space for you here. One where we may not be consistently in the shadows of our parents' and siblings' achievements. Just think of it- the only other person in recent history of our families who bothered with further education was your uncle Thom._

_Thus concludes my traditional attempt to convince you not to waste your life. Please listen. It would mean the world to me. _

_In other news, the King's Royal Carthaki grandsons are here, along with the lady Sarai, who gives her greetings to you. My parents and siblings all send their greetings as well, and most likely all your other Tortallan acquaintances. _

_My sister attempted to give me a horse for my recent birthday. Yes, a horse. I can't stand the things, with the stables and the saddles and the _hair. _I don't know what makes her think I'd possibly want one of them. "To ride it," she claims, but why on earth would I want to? My feet will do just fine, thanks ever so, and if I really must travel (though I'm perfectly happy to stay here in Corus), there are always boats and carriages. _

_Anyhow, that's quite enough paper wasted on you, seeing as I'll have to sulk and not write to you for at least a month if you decide not to come to Tortall anyway._

_Love,_

_Rikash_

_--_

_My Dear Rikash,_

_I get the point. No need to hammer it in quite that intensively. As it so happens, I'd be thrilled to come study in the University of Corus and shall be there by the end of Summer. So there._

_And it's not that I'd bite your head off for social niceties, it's just that I think they're idiotic and unnecessary. Also, they are painful and exceedingly difficult to learn. So you see, it's motivated purely by laziness- I'm taking a stance and avoiding lessons in etiquette._

_Thanks ever so for the spells, that's exactly what I've been looking for. I can't wait to see this magnificent library for myself._

_You're right, though. My family is getting stifling. Ochobai has just discovered some new trick she can pull, and father...thank you. For everything, I suppose._

_I'm sorry your sister is scarring you for life with a horse._

_That sounds vaguely wrong._

_Anyway. I don't have anything more to report. Can't wait to see you again,_

_Junim_


End file.
